


Great Senses

by KarenPagex



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, College, Embarrassment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenPagex/pseuds/KarenPagex
Summary: Matt's just starting to learn spanish in college and isn't getting things quite right at first.





	Great Senses

Matt's pretty much just started taking Spanish in college, and he has to say he's enjoying it so far. Not only is he seated next to a beautiful Greek woman with a very attractive accent, he actually feels as though he's learning things and getting through the class might just be a breeze. Or at the very least, he's having fun and he's thankful he didn't choose Punjabi. (Is he, though? Being with Foggy seems fun and learning new languages is definitely fun, whether or not people want to call him a nerd for it.)

 

After a few weeks, he feels his confidence in the foreign language begin to grow. This is about the time where Matt finally decides it would probably be best to just practice, possibly approach people that actually do speak the language and see if he can truly swim when launched into the deep end. Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Maybe if Foggy needs a wingman for a lady who's fluent in Spanish he can contribute more, make an impression. 

 

Foggy tells him about a flyer that's being passed around campus of an event centralized in learning some Spanish, getting to know people, and embracing the many different cultures. Though Matt's fairly sure he's going to be busy studying those few days, he decides he's studied more than his fair share and could probably let loose for a day or two, after all, if he's practicing the language he's taking, that's still studying, is it not? 

 

And so Foggy shows up to the event with Matt in tow, holding on to his elbow.  
"Think of all the tasty food," Foggy says eagerly, taking in his surroundings, surveying the area for a food vendor. "They're selling empanadas over at a table to our right, I think I'm going to check that out. Want to come with, buddy?"

"You go ahead." Matt says calmly, and he listens as Foggy bounds off excitedly toward the table. Clutching his cane, Matt begins to walk around the event, doing some exploring of his own. The area is loaded with appetizing smells and fresh air, something he takes the time to appreciate.

 

"Hola." A woman says playfully as she approaches. "Nice weather, right?" She looks up at the sky, a cloudless blue. 

Matt smiles, "Yeah. Seems like it. Though it's also a bit too hot out. Er, s-soy caliente?"  

She laughs, it's a nice sound. "You're hot? Yes, you are. But I think you were trying to say 'tengo calor', right?"

Matt chuckles, hoping it comes off as charming, but he does feel slightly awkward for getting that wrong. "Wow, estoy muy embarazada."

He hears her smile and then hears the laughter that follows, once more. "You just said you're pregnant!"

 

Matt tries to smile this one off too, "Guess I need a lot more practice than I originally thought. What's your name?"

"María." She says confidently. "I could tutor you if you like? I'm from Peru." She pushes some hair out of her face, causing Matt to realize she smells nice.

"That'd be great, Maria."

 

They talk some more for what seems like hours before Foggy decides to join them, his hands filled with different plates loaded with food. 

"Hi, I'm Foggy." He says excitedly, looking toward Maria. When she greets him and looks away briefly he seizes this as an opportunity to lean in toward Matt, whispering, "How is it you always know who the pretty ones are?"

Matt can't help but laugh at this. He shrugs, "Maybe I've just got great senses." 

Foggy joins in on the laughter. "Yeah, I'm sure."

 

 


End file.
